


Moonlight

by yifanyo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Body Worship, Genderbending, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yifanyo/pseuds/yifanyo
Summary: Baekhyun fell in love in the darkness of the night.





	1. Selene / prologue

~ Selene was the goddess of the moon, which she drove every night across the skies.~

 

 

it was dark, very dark.  
Baekhyun was walking fast in the middle of the dark road, his only source of light was the moonlight and boy was he scared.  
He knew something was following him, it has been months since he first noticed the signs.

The first time he noticed something was wrong, was when he found the shoji in his room to be open, at first he was confused because he knew he would never let it open during the night.  
The second time he found flowers, to be exact roses as red as blood. At first he thought it was all Sehun, because he was still young and he liked to play around, but after he comforted Sehun about it, the latter declined everything. Since it was his serious voice, which apparently existed, Baekhyun was sure it wasn't Sehun.  
The worst what happened, something that almost made his heart stop beating, took place a month ago.  
Flashback  
It was in the middle of the night, everything was black. Baekhyun had developed a habit of letting a small light burn at the side of his futon since the srange things started happening. He had his eyes closed, his body exhausted from all the work he had to do, he was close to doze away.

Suddenly the shoji in his room opened and the light turned off, Baekhyun jumped up. With fear he looked at the shoji. Finally he found the courage to stand up. With small steps he moved towards the shoji and he felt the cold wind dancing against his skin. For a moment he looked outside and saw nothing than pure white, everything was cowered under a thick lawyer of snow.

He stepped back and closed the shoji completely.  
He didn't dare to move further though, he was still standing on the same spot with his hand on the now closed shoji.  
What in the name of heaven did just happen?  
What did all those signs mean?  
And why did this all happen to him?

He raised his hand from the cold wood and placed it beside his hips.  
The moment he wanted to turn around and go back to his futon he heard a deep voice that made his entire body freeze. His heart stopped.  
"Your body is such a beautiful sight, my prince.",  
Baekhyun started trembling, he couldn't move a single muscle. Whose voice was that and why was this person in his room. How did he came in? Why was he here?  
"Finally I have you for myself, it took quite long to find the right time to visit you, I have to say, that I'm very pleased."  
Baekhyun was still trembling, in fact it got worse, his body turned cold and he got goosebumps.  
Suddenly he voice seemed nearer and Baekhyun felt warm breath in the back of his neck.

"My prince, don't be so shy, let me hear your beautiful voice."  
And then he felt arms around his waist and a inhumanly warm body pressed against his back. He felt like melting, he didn't know why his body reacted this way, it felt so good so natural, to have this mans arms around his waist, his chest against his back and his lips against his left ear. And with a final kiss on his neck, Baekhyun's world turned black.


	2. Luna / Chapter one

~ In ancient times the moon was most often depicted as a Goddess because the moon appeared to become pregnant and give birth to the new moon each month. ~

 

 

Baekhyun felt warm, when he opened his eyes and searched for the source he saw his shoji wide open and the sun shining all over his room.  
He blinked a few times and stretched his sore body. Then he remembered what happened last night; The deep velvet voice, the warm body against his own and lastly the hot kiss on his neck, that made him losing eternal control over his own body.  
Who was that person?  
Why did he kiss him?  
And most importantly, how did he sneak into the temple?

But one thing Baekhyun couldn't deny, was how good the unknown man's body felt against his own, and how his deep voice made his knees go weak.  
He tried to stand up from his shoji when he felt something under his hand and when he looked at it, he saw once again a rose as red as blood.  
Baekhyun again couldn't deny how beautiful the flower was, the deep red of its petals alongside his pale skin was truly a beautiful sight.  
Baekhyun wanted to see the man again, he wanted to hear his voice and he wanted to ask him so many questions.  
Why him? Why did the stranger follow him, why all the presents? Why the kiss..?  
The prince knew that his thoughts were wrong, he shouldn't think about the man like that! He should tell Kai about the unknown man, Kai was the strongest samurai, he would know what to do however Baekhyun didn't want the visits to stop. He wanted to see the man again, to feel the warmth against his skin.  
So when he finally stood up and walked towards the still wide open shoji in his pure white satin robe, he looked outside hoping that he would find the man in his garden but there was no one in sight.  
Baekhyun then closed the door and made his way to the mirror at the other end of his room, when he saw his reflection he gasped, on the spot where the stranger kissed his was a red hickey, his ponytail was a mess and was barely holding his thick long black hair. Baekhyun touched the red spot with care, the red was bright against his pale skin and dark hair... it looked quite beautiful. Then he suddenly heard a voice behind his door.  
"Prince Baekhyun, are you up yet? Lady Kyungsoo asked for your presence?", Baekhyun covered his neck with his robe, the moment he hard his servants voice outside his shoji.  
*Flashback end*  
Baekhyun was almost home, he knew the man was watching him, he just felt his presence, and it made him feel safe, he knew for sure that nothing would happen to him if the man was keeping an eye on him.  
But he still had to run, he was already late to the royal dance his father had organized.  
When Baekhyun reached the front doors of the palace he was already out of breath, he looked one last time behind him and smiled towards the darkness of the night.  
When he finally reached his room and he noticed lady Kyungsoo was already inside. "Baekhyun! You are late again! Come here you need to get ready for your mother's birthday, you father is gonna be furious!" Kyungsoo said angrily. She grabbed Baekhyun's wrist and lugged him to his wardrobe.  
"Here take this robe and put it on quickly, after that come sit down, I need to fix your hair!" Kyungsoo said as she took the pure white kimono out of the Closet.  
Baekhyun took the robe from her hands and started undressing, after 5 minutes he had put it on.  
"Kyungsoo-ah, could you help me tie the robe?"  
Kyungsoo made her way to Baekhyun, then took the thick belt from his hands and tied it around Baekhyun's  
Curvy waist. "You look beautiful my prince." She said when she examined his body in the mirror. " Hush,hush now or you are going to be late!"  
After 20 minutes, with his hair tied in a high ponytail and a white mask on his face, Baekhyun stepped into the huge room full of people. Kyungsoo was standing right beside him, dressed in a white kimono as well.  
She took him by the hand and together they walked to Baekhyun's father, Yifan. "My king, I brought your son."  
Kyungsoo said while she bowed down.  
"Lady Kyungsoo, I'm glad to see that your are on time, I need to say you did a great job, Baekhyun looks breathtaking!" Yifan answered.  
Yifan was a tall man with brown orbs and blonde hair, unlike Baekhyun's own darker hair.  
His presence alone was breathtaking and everyone respected him.  
"Thank you very much, sir! I did my best!" Kyungsoo answered with a big smile on her face, which was a quite rare sight.  
"Now son, go congratulate your mother on her birthday, she's already awaiting you!" Yifan said with a small smile on his lips.  
Baekhyun gave his father a big smile and went to search for his mother. When he found her talking to Sehun, he smiled widely and hugged her tightly. "Mother..!"  
The prince had face pressed against his mother hair, his eyes closed and a wide smile spread of his face.  
They always had a close relationship, even though she was always busy, Junmyeon never failed to give Baekhyun all of her attention.  
"Baekhyun, I missed you!" His mother whispered. She broke the hug and held his face between her hands, then she smiled sweetly and caressed his face gently.  
Her dark hair reached her hips and her dark orbs were shining, she was truly breathtaking.  
There was no doubt that Baekhyun inherited her beauty.  
"How have you been, dear? You look beautiful." She said, still smiling while she took Baekhyun's hands in her own and squeezed them tight.  
"I have been fine mother. How about you? How is your birthday so far? You are a old lady now." The prince asked while grinning cheekily. His mother started laughing, her eyes turning into small slits while she hit his chest gently, "boy don't be so cheeky to your mother, or I'm gonna punish you!" She said, but the prince knew that she didn't mean it.  
"My birthday is going pretty well so far, I think everyone is in a good mood." She said while looking around, some guests were dancing, some were just talking.  
"You should go dance too, maybe you will find a gentleman, that suits your taste." Junmyeon said while giving her son a wink. Baekhyun's face turned red, he opened his mouth and squeezed his mothers hands tightly.  
"Mother, don't say that!" He stuttered, still embarrassed from his mother's boldness. His mother always knew about his preference, she knew her son was kinda different from the other boys when he preferred playing with dolls and getting his hair done by her.  
"Come on dear, you turned 18, don't you crave for a gentleman by your side? I just want you to be happy." His mother said and he knew she meant it from the bottom of her heart, his happiness was everything to her, she had made this clear a lot of times.  
"Of course I do mother." Baekhyun's gaze fell, of course he wanted someone who loved him and cherished him.  
Without knowing, his thoughts went to the unknown ma;  
he remembered once again how good his touches felt and how warm his body felt against his own.  
"Baekhyun, can you hear me?" His mother asked, looking worried. Baekhyun raised his face and looked at his mother's face. Her smile was gone, instead a frown was drawn over her beautiful features.  
"Are you well, dear? Do you need some water?" She asked again.  
Baekhyun took hold of her hands once again during that night, he smiled softly and looked into her eyes.  
"Yes mother, please do not worry. It's your birthday you should be smiling."  
Junmyeon looked into Baekhyun's eyes until she let out a sigh and smiled again, she couldn't deny how sweet her eldest son was.  
"Fine then love, now go and please have some fun!"  
She said while pushing him a little.  
Baekhyun smiled for the last time towards his mother and thanked her before disappearing in the colorful crowd.  
The prince observed the different people, all colorfully dressed, then he decided to search for his younger brother Sehun. After some time Baekhyun gave up,his brother seemed not to be there anymore.  
He sighed and made his way to the bathroom, but as he opened the door he was left with a surprise. In front of him was Sehun but he was not alone. The tall boy had Kyungsoo pressed against the wall, while she had her legs around his waist, when his gaze dropped he saw Sehun's hands grabbing Kyungsoo's butt and squeezing it.  
He couldn't believe it. Sehun just turned 17 years old and Kyungsoo was almost 20!  
"Byun Sehun! What exactly are you doing?!" Baekhyun yelled, a frown spread over his face.

Kyungsoo immediately stopped kissing Sehun and shoved him away. Sehun put Kyungsoo down, still gently as ever and turned his gaze towards Baekhyun. His gaze was strong as he put his arm around Kyungsoo's waist, holding her tight, while she looked surprised, even kind of worried about Baekhyun's reaction. 

The prince looked between the pair, still startled of what he just saw.  
"What in heavens name were you doing?!" Baekhyun asked with a loud voice.  
"Are you out of your mind?!  
The older prince watched as Kyungsoo's gaze fell to the floor, looking ashamed.  
"And you Kyungsoo?! I can't believe you decided to seduce my little brother, aren't you ashamed? How low did you sink-" 

"That's enough Baekhyun!" Sehun said in a loud, deep voice. His gaze was hard, piercing into the latter's eyes.  
Baekhyun's body froze for a moment. Sehun had never spoken to him like that, he couldn't deny that it scared him.  
"I won't allow you to speak to my woman like that."  
Sehun said slowly, while he squeezed Kyungsoo closer.  
"Even though you are my older brother, she's my woman and god knows what will happen if you mistreat her in any way." 

The older prince gulped, scared of his younger brother, he couldn't deny the fact that his younger brother was more dominant than him, taller, stronger, kind of more manlier. 

" I know that you probably don't approve of my relationship with Kyungsoo, but to be honest I don't really care. It's my decision and mother already knows about it, so you can't prohibit me to love. So if you excuse me, you interrupted something quite important."  
Sehun ended his speech, while making his way towards the door with Kyungsoo beside him.  
Kyungsoo made eye contact with Baekhyun, her face red form embarrassment. Baekhyun looked at the couple until they were out of his sight, still surprised from what just happened.  
The prince let his body fall against the door, sighing in while he was holding his head between his hands.  
He stood there for some time until he felt calm enough, and soon he was walking back to the dance hall, he squeezed through the crowd searching for his mother. 

When he found her, she smiled at him. Junmyeon took his hand in hers and pulled him towards the dancing couples,just then he noticed the orchestra playing in the background. The queen started dancing, encouraging him to do the same. They danced around in circles, until she left him and started dancing with her husband who held her tight.  
Baekhyun watched his parents for some time, after all these years they still looked happy in each other's arms. He decided to leave, but then suddenly someone touched his shoulder, the prince turned around, amazed at the sight in front of him. The man in front of him was tall, muscular, with jet black hair and a black mask covering his face. The prince observed the man more, he was wearing foreign clothes, everything in black as well. 

The stranger offered Baekhyun his hand and the latter took it, it was warm, inhumanly warm.  
The unknown man pulled the prince back to the dance floor, putting one of his hand around the smaller's waist and the other holding his hand. The latter was still too amazed by the sight that he tripped when the man started dancing slowly, pulling him with him. Soon baekhyun found the right rhythm and together they danced, forgetting about the crowd around them.  
When the compositional seemed to find its end, the stranger leaned down, his lips against Baekhyun's ear. The prince's eyes sprung open when he heard the stranger's voice. 

"I missed you my prince."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note : Hi! I'm back with a new chapter, which is a bit longer than the last one.  
> I tried my best and sorry once again for any possible grammar mistakes, I kinda ended the chapter with a cliffhanger, sorry for that <3  
> But I still hope that all of you liked it, please leave some of your thoughts in the commments <33

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note : As I mentioned in the foreword; this is my first fanfiction and english isnt my native language, so im sorry for any possible grammar mistakes!  
> Have mercy on me and please leave some of your thoughts in the comments <3


End file.
